morlochfandomcom-20200214-history
Undead Hunter
Category:Disciplines The Undead Hunter Stalker of the Dark Using ancient secrets and techniques developed long ago and preserved by the Holy Church, Undead Hunters can seek out and track undead creatures, protect themselves from their blighted touch, and bless their weapons with the power to kill even the dead. More Undead Hunter Lore Discipline Effects Grants: Powers Discipline Locations Discipline Powers Hunt the Dead "Track Undead" Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 20 ( Journeyman) No teachers for this skill exist (skill cannot be advanced). Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Skill (does not cancel effects which are cancelled by spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 45 Casting Time: 12 seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 seconds Generates Hate: No Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Non-Combat Mode Only Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Monsters Only (1280 Units) Player can track 'Undead' monsters. *Up to 20 targets in player's track list at a time. *'Duration': 10:00 minutes *'Stackability': **'Stack Category': Track **'Stack Rank': 0 **'Stack Rule': Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). ---- Unholy Ward "Single Target Cold Resistance Buff" Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) Teachers: Master Undead Hunter (20) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Mana Cost: 36 to 56 (at power ranks 0 to 20) Casting Time: 4 seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Players Only (50 Units) Can affect caster and group members. Applies Effect(s): (From Power Ranks 0 to 20) *'Duration': 5:00 to 10:00 minutes (at power ranks 0 to 20) *'Stackability': **'Stack Category': ResistanceBuff **'Stack Rank': 0 **'Stack Rule': Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). ***'Cold Resistance': + 10 to 30 (from power rank 0 to 20) ------------------------------------------------------------------ Consecrate Weapon "Temporary Weapon Enchantment" Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 0 (Untrained) Teachers: Master Undead Hunter (20) ''' '''Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Mana Cost: 40 to 60 (at power ranks 0 to 20) Casting Time: 9 seconds Recycle Time: 300.0 seconds Generates Hate: No Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Non-Combat Mode Only Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Weapons (inventory items) Applies Effect(s): (From Power Ranks 0 to 20) *'Duration': 5:00 to 10:00 minutes (at power ranks 0 to 20) *'Stackability': **'Stack Category': EnchantWeapon **'Stack Rank': 0 **'Stack Rule': Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existin spell's power). **'Additional Weapon Damage Effect (5 % chance of firing)' ***'Starting Power Rank': 0 ( Untrained) ***'Casting Time': 0.2 seconds ***'Generates Hate': Moderate ***'Requires Hit Roll': No ***'Target and Range': Monsters or Players (120 Units) ***Can affect caster and group members. ***'Direct Damage' ****'Health Damage': 17 — 50 to 37 — 107 points (from power rank 0 to 20) points of Health. ****Flagged as 'Holy' damage. ------------------------------------------------------------------ Cure Death's Touch "Single Target Dispel Disease" Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 40 ( Grand Master) Focus Skill: Restoration Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Mana Cost: 50 Casting Time: 4 seconds Recycle Time: 60.0 seconds Generates Hate: High Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Monsters or Players (100 Units) Can affect caster and group members. Removes Effect *Removes effect with "Disease" dispel tag. ------------------------------------------------------------------ Endure the Darkness "Single Target Unholy Resistance Buff" Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) Teachers: Master Undead Hunter (20) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Mana Cost: 30 to 50 (at power ranks 0 to 20) Casting Time: 4 seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Players Only (50 Units) Can affect caster and group members. Applies Effect(s): (From Power Ranks 0 to 20) *'Duration': 5:00 to 10:00 minutes (at power ranks 0 to 20) *'Stackability': **'Stack Category': ResistanceBuff **'Stack Rank': 0 **'Stack Rule': Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). *'Unholy Resistance': + 10 to 30 (from power rank 0 to 20) *'Dispel Tags': Buff, DeBuff, Effect, Unholy